The Adventures Of Kristen Harrison
by MCMGM
Summary: George Harrison's daughter, Kristen, has struck out on her own. These are her adventures throughout the years. R and R please!
1. Ladies and Gentlemen, Kristen Harrison

**Title:** The Adventures of Kristen Harrison

**Author: **MCMGM

**Characters:** Kristen Harrison, Jeff Buckley, Layne Staley, George Harrison, various throughout 1970-present.

**Rating:** M

**Content: **Language. Mild violence, drug use, strong sexual situations.

**Disclaimer:** I only own Kristen and all other fictional characters. Everyone else owns themselves.

**A/N: **Set in a UA. Other than some factual situations, NONE of this happened. Story is a spin off to "In Spite Of All The Danger".

"Are you ok, sis?"

"Yeah. Just thinking."

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Kristen Harrison turned from her brother, Dhani, and looked over the balcony where they stood. The was rather busy for that time of night in England.

"Just a lot. Dad, Layne, Jeff...how we got here."

"Dad was proud of you, he still is."

"I just miss him. Especially right now."

"I do too, Kris." Dhani said as he patted her on the back.

"I know you do. I'm sorry, I'm being a drag."

"Hey, don't sweat it. Tonight is a special night for all of us. It's your big unveiling."

Kristen looked up at him. The spitting image of the man they were there to celebrate. Of their departed father. Her chocolate brown eyes filled up with tears.

"Hey, hey. What's wrong?"

"I'm just afraid I'm going to screw up tonight. This is really huge, Dhani."

"You'll be fine," he said as said joined her on the railing. "You've practiced over and over. I know you, you'll make it through"

"I hope..."

"Come come now, straighten up. You're gonna ruin your make up and mum wouldn't stand for that." he said with his best smile.

"No, I suppose not."

"Seriously, you look beautiful, sis. You'll do fine."

"Thank you."

"Let's get over to soundcheck, shall we?"

"Alright."

Dhani lead Kristen out of the room and into an elevator. They walked out of their hotel and into a waiting limo. Kristen looked out the window, they were in the city of Westminster, on the way to the Royal Albert Hall. It was there that they would be preforming at a concert honoring their father's memory. And the first time Kristen would sing in front of an audience bigger than 4. She was nervous to say the least.

"Kristen?" Dhani tapped her on the shoulder. They had arrived while she was lost in her head.

"Sorry."

They got out and followed the driver to the giant building.

"Are you ready?" Dhani asked.

"As much as I'll ever be." Kristen responded as the doors swung open.


	2. Daddy's Little Girl No More

**Title:** The Adventures of Kristen Harrison

**Author:** MCMGM

**Characters**: Kristen Harrison, Jeff Buckley, Layne Staley, George Harrison, various throughout 1970-present.

**Rating:** M

**Content:** Language. Mild violence, drug use, strong sexual situations.

**Disclaimer:** I only own Kristen and all other fictional characters. Everyone else owns themselves.

**A/N:** Set in a UA. NONE of this happened.

**England - 1987**

"But Dad!"

"Absolutely not!"

"George-"

"She is too young to go gallivanting around America alone. We are not having this conversation again!"

Dhani came into the room, rubbing his eyes. "Why is everyone screaming?"

"It's nothing, D. Go back to bed." Kristen gently pushed her little brother back out of the room.

"George, let's not be unreasonable about this."

"Mary, she is not going to school in America. There is nothing else to discuss!" George Harrison stormed out of the den, fuming with rage. His wife, Mary, was left behind with their daughter, Kristen. She looked to her mother.

"Mom, this isn't fair!"

"I know Kristen, I know."

"I have perfect grades, I can go anywhere in the world. Why do I have to be delegated to England?"

"Calm down, let me talk to him. Ok?"

"It won't do any good."

Mary patted Kristen on the shoulder as she walked up to her and George's bedroom.

George paced round the room, a cigarette hanging from his lips.

"I thought you quit..."

"Christ, Mary. I just needed one, alright?"

Mary sat on the bed as she watched.

"I just don't understand why she can't go to a university here. She's gone to school her whole life here. Why change now?"

"Because she's growing up. You know how restless she's been lately."

"Kristen can be restless here, with us. Where's she's safe. I'd have to be a looney sod to let her go to some school she has no idea will even accept her. Alone no less."

"She's already," Mary caught herself, a little too late to stop though. "... been accepted."

"What?" he growled.

She sighed. "Kristen applied to the school a few weeks ago and was accepted. She got the news yesterday."

"You knew about this? You KNEW I was against this the first time she mentioned it and you allowed her to go behind my back and disobey me?"

"I'm her mother-"

"You're my wife and I expect you to obey me!"

Mary stood up and slowly approached him.

"George Harrison, you know I love you very much. But I will not allow you to talk to me like that."

"Mary, I..." he started, feeling bad.

"The days of me having no independent mind ended when I left Frank. For you. We are not going to back track."

He looked at his feet. "I'm sorry."

"Have you even let her tell you about the school?"

"No." he frowned.

"Maybe you should. Maybe you should sit down with her and hear her out."

"I only want to keep her safe, luv." he sighed.

"I know you do, but she's been a good girl her whole life. We should at least trust her to make the right decisions for herself."

"It's not Kristen I don't trust. It's everyone else," George said as he leaned on the closet. "With everything that's happened since I became a Beatle, I'm worried about someone wanting to get to me through our children. If some looney could just walk up to John and pop him, what's to stop the next from getting at crack at a Harrison?"

Mary took her husband's hand.

"I don't want anyone to hurt our baby."

"But she isn't our _baby _anymore, George, she's a young woman. She should be exploring now. We can't clip her wings just because we aren't ready for her to leave the nest. Tomorrow isn't promised to anyone, you know that."

George knew she was right. He loved both of his children dearly. Dhani was barely nine, so he had a lot more time left with him. Kristen, however, was seventeen and ready to strike out on her own. George was scared she would get hurt, but he didn't want to be overbearing and have her to hate him either.

"Mary-"

She looked in his eyes.

"Alright. She can go."

Mary kissed him happily on the cheek. "I think you should be the one to tell her the news."

George nodded as he got up. He walked down stairs and into the den. Kristen was at the piano, tapping out "Instant Karma" lightly. One of her favorite "Uncle" John songs. George sat down next to her. She abruptly stopped playing. He could see that she had been crying.

"Kristen..."

"It's ok, Dad," she cut him off. "You don't have to justify your decision. I won't ask again." she said in a sullen tone.

"Your mother and I have decided to let you go on to America, to attend that university you got into."

"Thank you, Dad!" Kristen hugged George tight, then she thought for a moment.

"Oh, mom told you, didn't she?"

"Yes." he said sternly.

"I'm sorry, it's just the deadline for the Spring semester was coming and I didn't want to wait and miss it."

"Just tell me something good about this place before I change my mind."

"The school is in Seattle."

George looked puzzled.

"Of all the places you can go, why Seattle?"

"I don't know," she looked down at the piano keys. "Something is just calling me there. Kristen looked forward, slightly lost in her thoughts. George knew that look all too well. It plastered his face when he was her age and still a dreamer.

"All I know is that I want to be a great musician," she looked at him. "Like you, Dad."

"You don't have to butter me up, I've already agreed to let you go, luv." he laughed.

"No, I'm being serious. I'm proud to have you as my father, I really am." she was surrounded my loving arms.

"What would I do without my family?"

"Be very bored, I'd imagine." she smiled up at him.

"If I'm letting you go, we need to do this by some of my rules."

"Dad-"

"If you're going to be alone, I want to at least know you aren't living in some destitute hovel. You tell me what part of Seattle and I will get you an apartment. You can work to pay the bills and for your food if you wish. Deal?"

George held out his hand. Kristen knew there was no way she was going to get a better deal out of him.

"Deal." she shook his hand. They embraced briefly before George started playing "Imagine" on the piano. Kristen joined him as Mary looked on from the doorway.

"Mum?" Dhani pulled at her skirt. "Is everything ok now?"

"Everything is just fine, dear. Everything is just fine.

**Present Day**

"Kristen!" Dhani yelled at his day dreaming sister.

"Sorry. Got lost in my head."

"It's cool, they just want you to go up and practice now. "

"Right." Dhani helped her up onto the stage. She was to perform a few songs. One solo, and one with "Uncle" Paul.

"Mr. McCartney," a stage hand called out. "We're ready for you and Ms. Harrison's rehearsal."

"Coming!" Paul jumped up onto the stage. He was still full of vigor, even at his older age. Once he saw Kristen, he walked over and hugged her.

"Hello, luv. How are you holding up?"

"Better than I was last night."

"And Dhani and your Mum?"

"They are doing good, too."

"Well, that is good to hear. I'm sorry we had to see each other under these circumstances. It's been a while."

"I'm just happy to see you again."

"You look just like Mary. More beautiful as you get older." he kissed her on the forehead.

"Thanks." she replied sheepishly.

"Now, what do you say we get a run through in, huh?"

"Sure."


End file.
